


Numb The Pain

by TheQueenOfHelll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester/You - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfHelll/pseuds/TheQueenOfHelll
Summary: After losing the only family you had left in this world, you take your anger out on Dean and need him to numb the pain.





	Numb The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi angels x  
> I'm thinking about elaborating on this one shot by giving it many chapters and turning the reader into an OFC so I can give them more of a personality and dive into their back story more but I'm not sure so please comment leave me some feed back and let me know if you would want to read something like that.

One week had passed since your whole world came crashing down around you. One week, that’s how long it took for you to come out of shock and lose control, you hated yourself for it. One week since your mother took her life to save Sam Winchester.

You don’t even know how the fight started, you were in a bad mood you guess, on the verge of breaking and Dean just happened to be the one nearby that had to deal with it. All your emotions came pouring out of you at once and you couldn’t control what you were saying.

You met the Winchester brothers accidentally while hunting a rugaru, you saved their dumb asses which is something you liked to brag about whenever the opportunity arose although Dean would never admit that they needed your help. Not long after the hunt you ran into Dean at a bar and then once again at the motel you were staying at and finally you showed up at Bobby Singers place to find their gorgeous 67 chevy impala parked in the yard. Somehow the brothers convinced you to go on a hunt with them even with Bobby telling you the boys were trouble and to make sure you were extra careful around them. At the time, you thought you could handle yourself fine and you didn’t need Bobbys warnings although now more than ever you wished you had listened to Bobby. 

After four months of hunting on and off with the boys you started staying at the bunker, they offered and at first you weren't sure but Sam persuaded you by reminding you how bad motel beds are. To this day you're pretty sure the only reason Dean wanted you to stay with them was so he knew you were safe. Every now and then you would leave the brothers to visit your family or go hunting with an old friend and every time, Dean would remind you to be careful or insist that he comes with you, you always managed to escape from the bunker without Dean but this one time, eleven days ago, you gave in and let both the brothers come with you to meet your mother. Nothing bad was supposed to happen, it was supposed to be a short trip as a surprise late birthday present for your mum since you couldn’t make it for her actual birthday. Ever since meeting the Winchesters you have come to realise nothing goes as planned and every little thing, even just a weekend away to see your mum can go horribly wrong.

There was an elderly lady moving in across the road from your mum, she seemed so nice at first, making you all feel sorry for her because her husband had just passed and she needed to move because there were so many memories in her old house that weren't allowing her to move on. Your view towards her quickly changed when Dean found hex bags on both Sam and your Mum who soon became deathly sick and you noticed she was acting strange. The witch revealed herself after you confronted her and you discovered she knew who the Winchesters were and was originally planning on hexing Sam and Dean and not your Mother. She wanted their souls, any soul would of been fine but she was being greedy. With Sam and your Mum on their death beds and you and Dean discovering there was no way to reverse the spell you started to panic, you locked the old lady in the basement of your childhood home and tortured her until she spilled saying someone had to die although she could take only one soul and not both since the witch had linked the spell. With this information your mum quickly jumped in and volunteered to give up not only her soul but her whole life if you would be ok and if Sam and Dean would get out alive. Your mum was also a hunter and had heard you talk about the boys for a bit over a year now, she knew how much you loved them, especially Dean. She was always completely selfless and would do anything for the ones she loved, as soon as she met Sam and Dean she understood why you loved them so much, so she gave herself to the witch and let Sam go free. Of course you didn't want Sam to die, you didn't want to watch Dean go through that pain but you also didn't want to lose the last person you had left in your family, your mother.

 

And that is how you ended up here, standing in front of the handsome Dean Winchester, the man that swept you off your feet. The two of you weren’t officially dating and the only reason for that was because neither of you were very good at things like that. You had slept with him a few times and each time was amazing although every time so far, the two of you had been drunk or at least tipsy. The sexual tension, dirty jokes, flirtatious comments, comfort and teasing was all there, at times you were sure Sam was getting sick of it but neither of you cared because in the end you both really cared about each other.

If you were being perfectly honest you have no idea where all this anger came from, yes you were kind of mad at Dean but you didn’t expect to get so angry that he would have to drag you to his bedroom so Cas who was sitting there with the two of you didn’t have to get involved and he didn't want to risk Sam hearing your out burst resulting in Sam feeling even worse about the sitution. You knew you needed to calm down but you simply couldn’t.

 

“You just don’t care do you! I have feelings as well Dean and just because you’ve lost everyone you care about other than Sam doesn’t mean I deserve to lose everything.” You yelled at him

“Y/N I do care, I never wanted or planned for your mum to die and I did everything in my power to try and save her” he said back, and yes he said it, he didn’t raise his voice at all. Him being so calm in this situation irritated you even more.

“That’s such a lie! As soon as we got Sam back you turned around dragging me with you, you didn’t even try to save her”

“What was I supposed to do, killing the witch would of meant they both die and there was no way to reverse the spell”

“We could of tried harder, you always try harder, you never give in that easily! You know I thought you of all people would understand but I guess you’re just too selfish.” You yelled as you slowly started walking towards him, “For once in my life I thought I had found someone who cared about me other than my mother but I guess I was once again wrong” At this point tears were streaming down your face.

“Y/N stop, you know I care about you” Dean had never admitted that he actually cared about you until now and if it wasn't under these circumstances you probably would of noticed how much that meant.

“Yeah? You care about me? Is that why you would sleep with me one night and the next night sleep with some slut from the bar? Is that why you deny whatever it is we have to everyone? Is that why… is it why you let my mother die? Is that why you never even asked me if I was ok? Because guess what Dean, I’m anything but ok and I really could have used someone like you at that point, not Sam, not Cas, not Crowley who was for some reason the most comforting, but you, I could still really use you but you obviously on't give a shit. I'm not good at talking about my feelings, it makes it worse for me most of the time but it doesn't mean I can just move on and act like it never happened!” Dean was standing there speechless as you spun around about to open the bedroom door but before you could he grabbed your wrist spinning you back around in the process.

“What?” You spat in his face but there was no reply, he just stared into your eyes that were most likely red and puffy from crying.

“What do you want Dean?” You once again yelled and you waited for a minute just staring at him but he was speechless.

At this point you felt like you didn’t have control of your own body, your emotions took over. You ripped your hand out of Deans grip and hit his chest as hard as you could with the palms of your hands causing him to stumble back in shock. You took a few steps forward and hit him again this time yelling in the process.

“Say something Dean! Just fucking say something! Come on! Do something, anything!” You hit him again this time he didn’t budge instead he grabbed both your wrists holding them in place so you couldn’t hit him again.

“Why won’t you say something! Anything! Why the hell are you so calm? Dean!”

“What! What do you want me to do y/n?”

“I don’t know Dean! I just spent the last five minutes screaming at you and you have nothing to say? You’ve got to have something to say! Don’t just stand there pitying me fucking do something! You’ve got to be angry at me! Hit me! I don’t care just…” You have no idea where this all came from but in a strange way it felt good to let go. Before you could finish your sentence Dean interrupted you having enough of your screaming.

“Y/N! Stop it! I’m not going to hit! I would never lay a hand on you and you know that! I have nothing to say other than you’re right! Ok? You’re right! I know I’m a mess and I could of handled everything better but no matter what I’m not going to hurt you ever again, I hate myself for letting you feel like this.” This time he was yelling but it didn’t feel like he was yelling at you, it was like he was yelling at himself. “There. Is that what you wanted?”

Was that what you wanted? You had no idea but it was enough to make you sink to your knees in front him with him following after you, kneeling down still holding onto your wrists.

“Dean” you whispered.

“Yeah?” he sounded frustrated at this point.

“Make it stop.” You said this time looking up from your lap into his gorgeous forest green eyes. “It hurts so much I just need the pain to go away, I need to forget just for a minute” You brought your now free hands up to his face and then moved them to rest on his chest.

“Y/N” He whispered

“Dean. Please.” You said as you lent it and pressed your lips to his, instantly moulding together as if it was meant to be.

As much as Dean loved the way you felt against him he pulled back knowing it was wrong, he didn't want to take advantage of you in your current state. "Y/N stop."

"I want this Dean, I need this, just..." you cut yourself off by pressing your lips to his again.

You climbed onto his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck trying to be as close as possible to him. He rested his right hand on your hip and his left came up to your cheek wiping away any tears that were still lingering there from earlier. You opened your mouth allowing his tongue entry into your mouth and giving him permission to take the lead.

Before you could get any further he pulled back once more "I don't want you to do anything you will regret"

"If I don't do this I will end up going out there and doing something you will hate me for" You'd already thought it through, you could contact Crowley, out of every hunter who he had met you were by far the closest to him. Yes, he was the king of hell but you had known him for a long time and he had helped you through some hard times, maybe he could help you through this. 

"Don't." Dean knew exactly what you were hinting at, selling your soul for your Mother to return, and he quickly shut you down.

"If you don't want me to that bad. Kiss me."

With that his lips were on yours again and he grabbed your ass, pulling you further up onto him so you could wrap your legs around his waist. He stood up with you clinging to him, not breaking the kiss for one moment and laid you down on his bed, glanced over his shoulder to double check the door was locked and continued to completely distract you from the mess that was your life, he made you feel alive again and in that moment you realised all you needed was him.


End file.
